Posting information on the Internet has become a common aspect of every day life. Picture sharing sites, blogs, and other media sites require users to log on to their websites and individually post the media objects for different websites.
RSS (Real Simple Syndication) technology has made it convenient for users to access aggregated content over the Internet. RSS has improved access to data and information by giving users the choice to use aggregators of RSS feeds to fetch the latest articles located in different websites, such as forums, blogs, news sites, photo galleries. RSS features provide the users the ability to select websites to be added by the aggregator by clicking the RSS icon on their websites.